Don t leave me blind
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: She had said yes. They were fucked.


**Author's note:** I want to dedicate this one-shot to a girl who is amazing and she's probably one of the most amazing persons twitter has allowed me to meet, so yeah, for you RoseLauper and as you can read, I suck with this, so, go on, read and review or whutever.

_"I don't see any good in this"_

* * *

My name's Beth -she said with a smile and her hand out for him to shake.

Rogers, Steve Rogers, ma'am -he shook her hand, feeling sightly disappointed when he felt the skin smooth and not callous like...

_Don't think of her, whatever you do, do not think of her..._

You aren't from here, are you Steve? - she asked with a nice soft voice that any man would like to hear for the rest of their lives...except for him who had loved a woman with a strong, determined voice

No ma'am, i'm afraid I'm not. - he said with a bitter taste in his tongue- not from here. How would you have guess it? - he didn't dare to look up, fearing that he wouldn't find brown eyes but blue and young eyes.

By the way you look around and because you don't seem to be in hurry like the rest of the people around here as you may have noticed - she continued talking, her fingers dancing in the air

_Perhaps she's a pianist or something like that_

He looked at her for the first time since he arrived, her gold hair framed her face making her look like an angel and he could see the light freckles that adorned the bridge of her nose. Her lips were of a natural shade of pink as well as her cheeks.

Blonde not brown

Freckles on the bridge of her nose

A mole on her right temple

Pink lips not the red ones he was so used to

Beth not Peggy

Steve Rogers blinked. What the hell was he doing? Who was he trying to kid? He could never love this girl, she was an angel but his heart was already given to someone else who was not her. He would only hurt her

She smiled at him again and he felt his heart ache, he knew he would only break that pretty, innocent smile. He would never forgive himself for doing it but a week ago the funeral...

He clenched his hands into fists and tensed his jaw and before he knew it he had already asked her out, silently he prayed for her to say no but since when had God heard his prays?

She had said yes.

_They were fucked._

He was too much of a gentleman to back down but now he knew he should have asked her to change her answer, now it didn't matter.

Needless to say that they started to date, she would always radiate happiness when she was with him leaving him to feel even more guilty when laying on his bed in the middle of the night other woman would flood his thoughts and desires.

And like in any other fairy tale she fell hopelessly in love with him, she would look at him with big, clear and loving blue eyes while he looked at her trying not to let his eyes look full of remorse and regrets. She would always hold his hand or leave him alone for a few days when he needed to be alone the most, making him feel like the worst shit in the world.

She was in love with him and he was in love with the idea of one day love her back.

In a twisted way of seeing it they were perfect for each other. Or so the ones who saw the signals thought.

_How long could he carry on with the guilt?_

_How long could she be blind to the red signals?_

How long would it take for her to find strange the way he would stare at her for hours like if he was looking for something in her face only to not find it? For her to understand why he would never run his fingers through her long, curly blonde hair? Or why would he spend the most possible amount of time on the Stark tower?

How long? - he wondered in the middle of the night while looking at her, looking how she would smile in her sleep and murmur his name or get closer and putting her hand over his heart. She was an angel and he would only destroy her, she was only getting herself dirty with his in pureness, with his remorse and his love for another woman who had already lived her life and died without him. At that point he would curl the ends if her hair, thinking if _**she**_ had let her hair grow as long as Beth's hair was.

I love you Beth -he would whisper tho it sounded like if he was trying to convince himself instead of saying it to her. He would kiss her head and inhale deeply. She smelled of sunlight while Peggy would smell of gun powder.

But Peggy was not here and Beth was, the beat of her heart proved it and he loved her. He truly did, he loved the way her smile not always showed the secret dimples she had on her cheeks or the way she would get grumpy on winter when they ran out of chocolate or the fact that she never wore makeup and that when she did, she would wear the minimum or the way she would make coffee, (_**"Make all those years working as a waitress count"**_ -she would always have a playful smile on her lips)

He loved her, he would always tell his friends that except that he kept a little fact for himself'.

He loved Peggy more.


End file.
